My Long Lost Parents
by hotxhotguy
Summary: Mukuro and Chrome are found by their real parents, and surprise to know that who they are actually. They didn't expect to be a bloody royalty with overflowing wealth. Nor did Mukuro want a dad with extreme cat fetish. But mommy was more then wonderful. Take that skylark!


Ciel Michaelis Phantomhive smoothed her hands over her suit for the millionth time. The cigarette was almost gone. She'd have to go in soon.

It killed her. It had killed her when she got the call about the bodies. Killed her on the flight there. Killed her while she waited for the single bag she packed for her short stay in London. Killed her as the limousine car rumbled up streets she hadn't seen in a decade but knew like the back of her hand.

She could handle the bodies, she supposed. But how can she stay cool if the DNA report matches? What then?

"You got this, Ciel. You are a Phantomhive." She checked her reflection in a corner of the window and decided to do away with the sunglasses."Stay cool. Big breath. Big breath."

She parked her car at one of the parking space and stared at the old white building. There were a lot of people, some of them were police officers and some were probably mourning relatives of the deceased. She noticed that none of them were smiling, either bawling with tears or stone faced like her. Taking a deep breath she finally moved her feet. Each of her step felt like a criminal entering in a court room to be prosecuted.

"You got this."

She still couldn't make herself walk towards the door.

Here she was, a friggin owner of a very large company, a cunning actress and a blackmailer, and she couldn't whip up some strength at a morgue to look at some report and a dead body, which mind you she has done numerous times. She smashed her fists against her thigh. The extra pain provided by the winter cold gave her an idea. She brought her right hand up, pulled herself out of the window s view, and slapped herself in the face. Hard. Again.

A hand grabbed hers before she repeated the action. She stared up at a pair of reddish chocolate colored pupils. Unwanted tears flowed easily down her face. She felt those familiar warm palm at her cheeks, wiping the wetness. She sighed as she soon felt herself to be engulfed in warmth, familiar fragrance of cologne filled her nostrils, in a way comforting her. She closed her eyes and let her husband of twenty years relax and comforting her. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, ten minutes , thirty minutes or an hour? No words were spoken, there was no need of course, the closeness was enough.

"We have to finish our work soon my love, it's getting late. It's best to not delay the inevitable"

She felt her husbands arm around herself leading her to the entryway of the building. She stared at her husbands face, stoic as herself, his lips were thin and his raven bangs were now shadowing his eyes. She realized that she weren't the only one who was shaken.

* * *

The whole building smelt of bleach and cleaning agent. It was making her nose burn. This time she let Sebastian to talk to the receptionist. She took a sit at the waiting area and rubbed her slacks covered legs which were spasming to her irritation. It always happens whenever she enters any morgue. Her husband had offered her to stay at home, but of course she rejected him. She was no weakling.

The receptionist soon lead them to a office room and politely told us to wait for the lab worker. She always hated this part. Each minuets feels slow and agonizing. Then after waiting she was always left empty handed.

The lab worker entered the room, wearing thick framed glassed and white lab coat. Too familiar sight.

"Hello Mrs. Phantomhive and Michaelis. I have the report, and I'm sorry to say, the DNA does not match."

All too familiar words.

"But don't be sadden, it means that both of your children has a chance to be found alive. So this news is not too bad."

All too familiar comforting.

"I see, well it's time for us too leave then. Thanks for your hard work Mr. Robert."

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Phantomhive, it is my job after all."

"Have a good day Mr. Robert, lets go Sebastian."

"Yes my love."

I exited without turning back. This scenario is always the same.

* * *

The car ride was quite. None of us spoke a single word. It always has been like that, the anxiety, the emotional toll, then the huge disappointment after all that. I have been facing the same torture for sixteen years. Sixteen years after my two children were kidnapped and taken to who knows where. There was closure of if they were dead or still alive. There is never an end at this emotional torture.

After we reach home, my life will continue as normal. Me doing the business works, my husband taking care of our large mansion and my servants aiding Sebastian. No sound, no laughing, no little boy and a baby girl chasing my husband for sweets. Nothing but silence.

Then at night after taking care of everything, Sebastian will enter our room and will make love to me, over and over again, multiples times without any protection. He would murmur sweet words to me, assuring me that everything will be alright. Then probably I will get pregnant and miscarry for the fourth time and him cleaning the bloodied bedsheet.

Then everything will repeat like a circle.

It's always like that, a story with no end.

* * *

Hi guys. I was out of my muse so I wrote this.

Yes, Ciel is a female here, because dudes doesn't get pregnant.

She looks exactly as she is in the anime movie where Ciel became an adult, just with a pu.. I mean vagina.

I might continue this or not. But expect this too be really short.

And why the fuck there isn't a story where Mukuro and Chrome is Sebaciel babies? I mean why? just look at them!

And Fuck grammar.


End file.
